fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynthia Sídhe
, |sexuality = Bisexual |marital status = Single |relatives = Mikhail Sídhe (Father, Deceased) Shannon Sídhe (Mother, Deceased) Scribonia Atosaki (Daughter) |magic = (Ancient Writing Magic, Dark Écriture, Jutsu Shiki, Rune Magic, Sign Script, Heraldry Script, Solid Script, Orient Solid Script, Writing Magic) |partners = Vual Ragnar Atosaki (Former Contract) |team = Phoenix's Grimoire |previous affiliation = |previous occupation = Independent Mage |allies = }} Cynthia Sídhe (シンシア・シー Shinshia Shī): is a Dark Saint and one of the world’s most talented mages in the usage of , formerly recognized as an Independent Mage and a prodigy of her time in the arts of magic before joining the dark guild Cross Rogue. Born in secret as the offspring of two talented yet ill intended mages in the country of Desierto for conventional means only, Cynthia showed both promise and progress at an early age and was therefore raised in private by her parents as to keep her away from prying eyes and morals. She was taught all they knew and was a kept on a short leash, but she could not be kept chained forever and eventually managed to escape for a period of two years at the age of 14, moving from place to place and learning everything she could from the world around her before being caught and sent back to her parents. While they continued to train her, they punished her by casting a spell over her mouth that would prevent Cynthia from speaking to anyone without their permission and made to follow their orders on command if need be. She was forced to train for days on end and even try her spells on living people to see the results, but when the opportunity came she removed her bindings via self-immolation, murdered her parents and escaped once again. Being free from her captivity and non-existing among the records of Desierto, she travelled to to pursue any means necessary to increase her own powers. She was eventually recognized and labelled by Magic Council as an Independent Mage, so she took the liberty to create a charade that would allow her to explore the country freely and continue to train herself without the fear of being watched by the Magic Council. Cynthia learned much about the country, its history, languages, cultures and even her fair share of fighting. Her talents as a mage became highly praised and she came to be recognized as one of the best users of Letter Magic and even earning herself the moniker of The Capital Prodigy (大文字・天才 Daimonji Tensai). But as her talents grew, so did her desires. The pursuit of power often required the lives of others, be they civilians or other mages, as a means to experiment their usage and limits. Her curiosity for magic even had her agree to birth a child using magic alongside another before moving on as if never even happened. While this was something that she was able to perform in secret and for many years, Cynthia was eventually caught and labelled by the Magica Council as a Dark Mage after an encounter with a few troublesome kids. Being forced on the run Cynthia eventually came by and joined Zoldis and his Dark Guild, not only ending up with people with similar values but also a safe haven for her to grow to even further heights. One in particular, Vual, shared many of her interests and methods in which to obtain them and would naturally form a team, Phoenix's Grimoire, once the "man" joined their haven of Dark Mages. During her years travelling, Cynthia spent much of her free time writing horror novels as a hobby under the pen-name Stephanie Queen (ステファニー・クィーン Sutefanī Kuīn) and she soon started to sell her work as a way to earn cash and to see if it’d lead anywhere. Cynthia's novels made a huge success and she eventually managed to become a best-selling horror novelist with an ever-increasing fan base. Her identity remains undiscovered by the public and she continues to work and treat her novels as a hobby even to this day. Appearance The dark mage known as Cynthia is a slender, yet athletic woman above average height in her mid-thirties, and one who carries herself with an elegant posture which gives rise to the atmosphere of self-assurance that surrounds her. She's described as a woman of mysterious yet exotic beauty, one that can be witnessed but not disturbed, which is the result of not only her overall appearance or but also by her somewhat provocative set of clothing compared to many of the other denizens of . As a woman hailing from the land of sand and minerals, Cynthia usually accustomed to a much hotter climate but the weather in her current habitat allows her to spread her wings in a manner she feels most comfortable with, which is a style of clothing that doesn't hinder her movement. While it might not be the best idea as she's a wanted woman by the magic council due to her being a dark mage and her appearance isn't known to be very stealthy while in public, in fact, her appearance is easily rememberable and it makes her stick out like a sore thumb in most situations, it doesn't really stop her though as it's simply her preferred way of appearance and it did make her popular during her time as an independent mage and still does, which has its pros and cons. Her general appearance is, of course, notable but going into specifics then her most notable features is actually that of her silver hair, which is often decorated with a golden hair stick and other accessories such as a scarf or even multiple hair sticks, and a mask that covers the lower parts of her face and neck, which is most commonly presented in either a pink or grey color. These features serve as her most notable ones due to the rarity of having silver hair and the reason for having a mask is a mystery to most, all of which just enhances her exotic nature. Cynthia's skin has a light tone and her body is slim, despite what people might initially think of her, they shouldn't mistake that for weakness or fool themselves that this means she's a woman that's lacking stamina. Her body used to be home to several amounts of scars that she'd received throughout her upbringing while training alongside her parents, though this is hard to believe from just looking at her, which is the point as since then she has had most of them removed by magical means; all except one. This being the scar that covers the lower half of her face, mouth and parts of her cheeks; this being a self-inflicted wound which, once the mask is removed, reveals parts of her flesh, all of her white teeth and what appears to be the remnants of a spell that was forcibly removed as means to escape her captivity from her parents. While it's possible to cover it up with the use of illusion magic and other similar means, she refrains from doing so as it's more of a reminder of the decision she made to create a life of her own choice. Her clothing, much like most individuals, changes depending on the circumstances. As for Cynthia's most common appearance and the set of attire being that of altered kimono, with large parts of it being cut out and made to appears similar to that of a belly dancer's costume. The upper piece being somewhat of a red coloured, fitted top with an upside-down V shape that's easily distinguishable on both the front and back, showing off her entire stomach, lower chest and her back. This also reveals the black coloured symbol that's Cross Rogue's guild mark, something which covers large parts of her middle and upper back before parts of it are hidden away by her clothing. This top not only cover parts of her chest and back but also her neck, this being the lower sections at the front and then covering more parts of her throat as it circles around it, even to the point of having it cover the entire backline of her neck. Not only that but the top also has the shoulders being visibly cut-out while still being connected to both of her arms, creating a more loose and adjustable set of attire, which underneath has a pair of long black sleeves that covers almost both of her entire arms, starting just below the shoulder and all the way down to her hands, with the sleeve reaching a little longer at the back of her hand and ending with a V shape; each end of the sleeve sporting a yellow outline. She also has a few accessories on her as well, such as the grey coloured pearls that make up two of her bracelets and a necklace, the latter having a golden tassel by the tip of it. A similar tassel can also be seen with the head stick that's keeping her long hair in shape, which is most commonly seen behind her head and shaped into swirling bun. Then there are the lower parts of her body which are covered by a pair of red harem pants, held up with help of a yellow leathered hip belt, small parts of each side of these pants have also been cut-out, creating a similar theme to that of her shoulders. For her kneecap and lower legs, she has a black leather strap surrounding each leg, providing some protection while keeping the loose parts of her from causing any issues. Finally, her footwear being most commonly a pair of ankle boots that are being used for almost any occasion, black being the most used colour. While her usual set of attire is that of a reformed kimono, Cynthia still possesses a few more elegant pieces of clothing that are often used for ceremonial events and special occasions. Her favourite one being somewhat flamboyant, a large Yukata that's consisted of a varied amount colours, such as black, white, red and pink, while also carrying symbols such as flowers. The yukata itself is worn in such a way that it doesn't cover up the shoulders and chest, these parts are already being covered by the clothing underneath. To prevent it from falling to the ground it's held up via both the arms and a large obi belt that's tied together via using the obi knot style, from which can be seen towards the front instead of her back. While she's dressed like this she usually wears a few more hair sticks in her hair, along with short, golden rope that's made to appear like a ribbon at the back of her head, around the lower parts while having two golden tassels hanging by the middle; while in front of her this can be seen from each side of her head. Her mask is also covered up with the help of a large scarf that circles and reaches around her shoulders. She doesn't get to wear this type of clothing as often as she'd like but she makes up for it by picking up a mission once and awhile that would require this style of clothing. While it's large enough to cover the rest of her body without any problems, it's somewhat difficult to move in, it isn't an issue for Cynthia as she can easily remove it and jump straight into action afterwards, this due to the fact that while she's on a mission she uses her regular attire underneath so that she'll be able to fight whenever needed. Personality Prior to being recognised as a dark mage, Cynthia was careful to put on a charade, presenting herself as a sister-like figure and as a simple seeker of knowledge for the good of others. When in character, she always tried to avoid ostentation and often spoke of herself with great modesty while keeping others in high regard. Cynthia was presented in a mixed manner of ways, her description changing drastically between those who’ve met her and those who thought they actually knew her. Towards strangers, she’s was often received with caution as she came off as stoic at first, only to have them change their minds once she spoke to them, making sure to present herself in a good manner. Other described her as having more defining traits such as her utter lack of fear regarding towards most situation and even remained noticeably positive and even cheerful during even seemingly hopeless situations; while her calm demeanor is a necessity in her line of work, like most she'd still show traits of fear when faced against extremely dangerous opponents. Her search for knowledge always kept her on the road and she made sure to never stay any longer than she had to; packing her bags and travelling across the country as soon as she'd acquired what she was looking for or should she deem it impossible to obtain. This didn't mean that she was unable to stay at the same location for longer periods of time, she was on the contrary able to stay for several months and even close to a year at the same place if she deemed the knowledge important enough for it. But once she was ready to depart, many of her acquaintances would offer to stay by her side and ask if they could follow her search for knowledge; an offer which she would either outright decline with the excuse that this is a road she needs to take alone or sometimes even accept their request but only to dispose of them on the journey by either making them into test subjects or because she just wanted them gone. Much of these talents were the result of her parent's training and guidance, but also from her experience while she was free during her young teenage years. The mindset she had gained from her upbringing didn't suit those of others and she was at first resented due to her views, it wasn't until she stumbled upon a woman who'd smile to one man while talking ill about him as soon as she turned away. She quickly saw the importance of how one is presented to others can affect situations for the better and the value of hiding oneself in plain sight. She was essentially taught to become an actor as it would've been necessary for her in the plans made by her parents; while their schemes never came to fruition, their teachings certainly did. Her talents as an actor and manipulator kept her true intentions hidden for several years, which was the sole aim of increasing her own powers. As a dark mage, Cynthia's true colours is far from that of her charade. She's stoic, extremely intelligent, with a calculating demeanour, while still keeping her manipulative nature but in a much colder sense and often with an unfettered attitude. She's in fact extremely cynical and patronizing towards others, more often than not viewing people who're weak as nuisances and doesn't care a single bit for their dreams, moral values or lives. It's one of the reasons why her willingness to kill someone on a whim might sometimes occur if she knows that'll have no use for them in the future. What she values most is Power above all, things such as popularity, renown, and money simply come with it; even if she herself doesn't crave these resources by default. Her whole life has been centred around the idea of growing stronger, to become the very best at the abilities she utilises in her everyday life, to stand above the rest and have the ability to prove it. Her personality at first-hand might come off as unbearing, a cold woman that cares for nothing but herself and her own goals. But just like most people, Cynthia doesn't dislike the company of others and can genuinely be charming from time to time. She is much more relaxed and playful in nature which is more common among people she knows, traits which could even be found while making a charade, and even prone to giggling. Even during combat where she tends to maintain her calculating demeanour, she too can't but show signs of enjoyment. Yet the definition of enjoyment is questionable as for when faced with an inferior adversary it can come in the form of toying with her opponents. Cynthia is a woman of high expectations and even higher desires. If she has the opportunity to seize a moment for the chance of receiving more power, be it in the form of magical resources, rare knowledge or a position of higher status, then she'll eliminate any competition necessary to attain it. Ever since revealing her true natures as a dark mage, Cynthia was able to cast-off her charade to the point of showing a completely different side of her that isn't afraid of speaking her mind and even reveal her true intentions without a second thought to it. She desires the world without restraint, this is more of a figurative speech as she doesn't want to rule but to simply achieve enough strength to one day hold a position that would put above the rest. While it's quite foolish to reveal one's true intentions, especially while in the company of like-minded individuals, Cynthia is well-aware of what it means and the risks it carries but it also serves as a way to establish a footing in the mind of everyone she meets, making her name being something they remember should it ever receive attention. This is a clear definition of how greedy she truly is, while she might not straight out say it or anything else that would hint towards this, it's a clear characteristic part of her that truly defines her goals. An example of this would be the fact that she's technically a mother after having created a child using magic, only to leave and think nothing of it as she'd sated her curiosity, having no care or memories of neither her "partner" and child. She was taught to always aim high and never feel satisfied with half-baked efforts, making sure to go all out when learning new abilities or when faced with a difficult situation. This is the reason for why she's such a hard-working individual and resents whenever she sees someone failing because of their lack of investment; her philosophy is that life should be explored to its fullest extent while making sure to see any decision out until the end. While it might sound like the perfect guideline on how to live one's life, it not only causes her to become extremely determined but also suffering from being overconfident at times and prone to rarely change her mind once she decides her opinions and goals. This overconfidence isn't only in terms of herself but also her abilities as a user of Letter Magic, Cynthia believes herself to the most talented mage in this category and knows her limits well due to her having used it for such a long time and because of her constant use of it in her everyday life. Cynthia lives with the mindset that the strong devour the weak and those at the top should have the power to not only attain their rank but also attain by their own will; might is right. She believes that the strong are the ones who make the rules, this philosophy that was passed onto her by her parents has served as the backbone of her upbringing and serves as a constant reminder that people don't have a right to complain unless if they have the power to change it. Depending on the strength of the individual she's talking to, her way of interacting with them changes as well; a person of noticeable strength would be received a little bit more respect than others, having strength means that they've worked and dedicated themselves to their craft, something which Cynthia thinks should be met with at least some respect as she too has spent much of life growing stronger. She doesn't boast about her capabilities as a mage but she has a habit of insulting others that are weaker than her and making sure to clearly state it to them; unless a person is undeniably stronger than herself then she will even go so far as to always imply that people are inferior to her, be they a mage, human or monster. She can respect those with powers, especially those exceeding her own, but she'll never praise them willingly and will go out of her way, more so than usual, to find methods or strategies to defeat them should they ever enemies at some point. While her true allegiance can often be questioned, it has always been towards herself. But this doesn't mean that she's unable to be loyal towards others, as is evident by the fact that she's part of a dark guild. Ever since she became a member of Cross Rogue, Cynthia has displayed mixed results of loyalty towards her fellow members; on one hand, she shows no emotional concern for any of their lives and shows no real attachment, affection, or trust toward these people and has even stated that she's fully willing to sacrifice them should they become a nuisance. Yet, on the other hand, she still shows enough respect for some of them that she's even willing to go out of her way to rescue them should the situation arise; the reason for this being that Cross Rogue still functions as a haven and for that work really work they still need enough people with considerable strength that they'll still keep the Magic Council and other threats away from their own development. While she has always preferred working alone as it's more often than not for the best, she isn't against the idea of grouping up someone else as long as it's beneficial for the matter at hand. Depending on the partner she can range from treating them as either mere pawns or as legit partners, this, of course, changing depending on the individual's strength and talents as a mage. If it's a pawn she'll most likely give the orders and have them do the dirty work while if it's a partner she'll treat in a more humane way to make the mission as smooth as possible to complete. But being in a dark guild such as this, it's not uncommon to find people with equal or even greater strength than that of her own; she treats these individuals with noticeably more respect than others, such only speaking when spoken to or if something noteworthy happens; such an individual includes that of the Guild Master as the leader of a community of mischiefs is undoubtedly one of the strongest people among the whole bunch. History Origin Freedom Porcelain Serendipity Horns Equipment (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): (光筆 Hikari Pen): Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Physical and Mental Abilities Polyglot: Magical Abilities Magical Prowess Magic Power: *'Magical Aura': Magic Ancient Writing Magic Ancient Writing Magic (古い作成魔法, Furui Sakusei Mahō): Dark Écriture Dark Écriture ( Yami no Ekurityūru): Jutsu Shiki Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Rune Magic Rune Magic (経典の魔法 Kyōten no Mahō): Sign Script Sign Script (サインスクリプト Sain Sukuriputo): Heraldry Script Heraldry Script (紋章学スクリプト Monshōgaku Sukuriputo): Solid Script Solid Script ( Soriddo Sukuriputo): Orient Solid Script Orient Solid Script (東洋の Tōyō no Soriddo Sukuriputo): Writing Magic Writing Magic (ライティングの魔法 Raitingu no Mahō): Trivia *Cynthia’s appearance is based on Ashiya Yuzuki from the Rengoku ni Warau series. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Mage Category:Letter Magic User Category:Cross Rogue Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Human